Misconceive
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Yang Karma inginkan hanya terus berada disisi Nagisa. Bukan seperti Nagisa yang pergi tanpa alasan, dan juga dengan sebuah kesalahpahaman yang masih menggantung./ "Jangan pergi tanpa alasan lagi! Aku ini cinta mati dengan mu, Nagisa!"/ "Maaf karena berbuat seperti itu".


Disclaimer: Yusei Matsui- _sensei._

* * *

Misconceive

* * *

Karma membuka kelopak matanya, sedetik kemudian terpejam kembali. Agak mengerutkan dahi, akibat rembesan cahaya yang perlahan memasuki netranya-melalui jendela yang sudah terbuka lebar. Juga, karena pening yang masih melanda kepalanya itu. Teringat kembali, saat pertemuan dengan para kolega di sebuah bar kelas atas, berakhir dengan mabuknya seorang Akabane Karma. Culun? memang. Tapi asal tau saja, biasanya Karma tak pernah mabuk semudah itu. Butuh usaha keras untuk membuat Karma bisa mabuk apalagi sampai _hangover_ seperti tadi malam.

Apa penyebab nya? Sudah pasti karena fikiran nya kini tengah dipengaruhi oleh seorang pemuda manis pemilik surai biru langit. Nagisa. Ya, siapa lagi memangnya? Yang mampu membuat Akabane Karma menderita-meringkuk di atas kasur seperti ini.

Tunggu dulu..

Kasur?

Seingatnya dia ada di bar tadi malam. Dan tak ada satupun yang orang yang tau dimana letak tempat tinggalnya. Kalau dia benar-benar _hangover_ tadi malam, kemungkinan besar seharusnya kini Karma berada di salah satu apartement atau rumah dari teman kantornya. Namun, kini ia malah berada di kasur miliknya sendiri. Pasti ada seseorang yang sudah lama mengenalnya, lalu tak sengaja menemukan dirinya mabuk di bar tadi malam.

Wangi kopi pahit bercampur teh melati, membuat seluruh panca indera Karma berfungsi secara otomatis. _Ada seseorang di dapur_.

Gumamnya pada diri sendiri, Karma pun segera memakai bajunya. Tercengang sendiri, karena 'orang' tersebut sampai repot-repot mengganti pakaian kerja Karma dengan piyama. Pasti orang tersebut sangat perhatian.

Dengan perlahan, Karma mendekati pintu menuju dapur yang kini terbuka lebar. Wangi roti panggang pun langsung menyapa indera penciuman Karma, kini wangi manis-manisan telah berbaur dengan pahitnya wangi kopi.

 _CASHHH..._

Karma pun menoleh kearah kompor berada, dan disitulah dirinya mematung.

Melihat sesosok pemuda yang telah dirindukan nya selama 1 bulan ini.

"N-Nagisa?" Karma tak bisa mengontrol ekspresi kagetnya, si pemilik nama pun menoleh. Lalu tersenyum lembut, "Selamat pagi Karma, aku sudah membuat roti panggang dan kopi untuk mu. Gula nya 1 sendok kan? Itu, ada di meja makan" Ucap Nagisa sambil menunjuk ke arah meja makan dengan dagunya.

Namun, Karma masih membatu di tempat. Wajahnya menunjukan rasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. 1 bulan yang lalu, dirinya mati-matian mencari kemana perginya Nagisa Shiota, hingga ia melupakan semua janji serta pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Hanya berbekal sepucuk surat yang mengatas namakan dirinya yang berucap 'aku akan pergi dulu, sampai jumpa lagi Karma' dan ruangan apartement nya pun mendadak kosong akibat kepergian Nagisa. Namun kini, dengan entengnya Nagisa kembali lagi ke hidupnya, memakai pakaian casual, memasakan sarapan untuk nya dan juga.. tersenyum sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk Karma.

Karma mengusap wajahnya, kepalan tangan sudah mengerat sejak tadi lalu dihajarkanlah tangan itu ke arah tembok. Suara benturan membuat Nagisa menoleh cepat ke arah Karma, namun tak menghampirinya. Karena kini, Karma sedang menunduk dalam, mengigit bibir bawahnya dan samar-samar terdengar sebuah isakan. Nagisa membulatkan kedua bola matanya, kakinya bergetar lemas dan piring yang sedang digenggam nya terjatuh begitu saja.

Karma menangis.

Nagisa terpaku melihat nya. Bagaimana kedua kaki Nagisa melangkah menuju Karma dan bagaimana seluruh keberanian nya terkumpul sehingga kedua lengan nya kini menyelimuti tubuh Karma yang sedang bergetar, akibat menahan tangis yang semakin dalam, ia tak tau caranya. Nagisa mengeratkan dekapan nya, lalu kedua tubuh itu merosot ke lantai. Karma membalas pelukan Nagisa setelah beberapa detik mereka berada di atas lantai yang dingin.

"Maaf.." Nagisa berujar, diserati aliran air asin yang merembes menuju piama milik Karma.

"Maaf karena membuat mu kerepotan selama ini. Maaf telah menyusahkan hidup mu. Aku-aku akan pergi setelah-"

"JANGAN!" Karma memotong perkataan Nagisa-agak membentak. Nagisa bergetar ketakutan, dekapan nya sedikit mengendur namun justru pelukan Karma yang semakin mengetat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Nagisa. Jangan. Aku mohon... Aku-aku tak bisa seperti ini lagi, aku tak kuat-tak cukup kuat. Aku mohon" Karma berbicara dengan sesegukan, rasa basah terasa di pundak Nagisa yang kini mencengkram belakang baju Karma erat.

"T-tapi, tapi aku hanya penggangu. Dan juga aku ini laki-laki, Karma. Aku tak bisa memberi mu keturunan, seperti yang ibu mu inginkan-seperti yang kau impikan. Bagaimanapun juga aku tak akan pernah bisa memberimu keturunan." Nagisa mendunduk, berbicara rada menggumam karena tertutup pundak Karma.

Karma menggeleng, melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang wajah Nagisa-mengarahkan nya agar Karma bisa melihat kilau mata yang ia rindukan itu.

"Bodoh. Kau bodoh Nagisa. Gelar master mu itu percuma Nagisa. Kau tetap bodoh!" Karma sesegukan, melihat Nagisa yang kini tetap tertunduk-enggan melihat iris merkuri itu.

"Bukan begitu maksud ku, bukan begitu-Nagisa tatap aku!" Karma berseru, membuat Nagisa langsung beralih menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, bagaimanapun kau, kau adalah Nagisa Shiota-pria yang aku cintai. Cinta mati aku. _Fuck!_ Dengan keinginan nenek sihir itu! Yang aku inginkan bukan anak yang _berasal_ darimu. Namun anak yang bisa kita _besarkan_ bersama, Nagisa. Aku ingin mengadopsi seorang anak. Mengertilah" Karma berujar, menilik ulang kejadian dimana Karma sedang berangan-angan dapat mendengar suara tawa penuh keceriaan di dalam apartement nya itu. Nagisa membulatkan bola matanya, airmata itu turun kembali-lebih deras- namun kini diiringin senyman tipis.

"Adopsi? Seorang anak? Baiklah..baiklah... aku mengerti" Nagisa menunduk kembali, membawa surai merah itu kembali ke pelukan nya. Sambil merutuki dalam hati, betapa bodohnya ia langsung mengambil satu kesimpulan yang berdampak besar pada hidup Karma seperti ini.

Karma membalas pelukan Nagisa, mengusap perlahan rambut panjang yang kini sedang digerai oleh pemiliknya tersebut.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh lagi, jangan mencoba pergi tanpa memberi alasan lagi. Dan jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri seperti itu! Buat ku jantungan saja, kau mau aku mati muda?!" Karma mengoceh, diiringi kekehan Nagisa yang memukul punggung Karma dengan lemas.

"Maaf..maafkan aku. Janji, aku _gak_ akan seperti itu lagi" Nagisa melepas pelukan nya, lalu mengusap air mata yang sudah mengering di pelupuk mata milik Karma.

Karma mengangguk, lalu diberinya kecupan hangat di dahi Nagisa.

"Lalu, kapan mau mengadopsi nya?" Ujar Nagisa, sembari mengucek matanya yang sembab.

"Hari ini mau? Ke tempat yang sama dimana Maehara dan Sugino mengadopsi Chiba- _chan"_

Karma tersenyum, Nagisa terlihat tercengang dan memeluk Karma kembali.

"Kenapa _gak_ bilang dari awal? Aku mau punya satu seperti Chiba- _chan_ juga" Karma terkekeh pelan, lalu menepuk kepala Nagisa.

Setidaknya, pria biru itu telah kembali ke dalam dekapan Karma. Dan kesalah pahaman pun bisa teratasi. Kini, tinggal mengatasi nenek sihir tukang ikut campur hubungan orang itu. Entah bagaimana caranya yang pasti Karma yakin, selama ada Nagisa disampingnya semua yang sulit akan segera menemui titik keluar.

* * *

End

* * *

 _Yohoo~_

 _Cepet amat ya alurnya-_-_

 _Gomenn kalau gak berasa feel nyaa *_ _UglySob*_

 _Makasih yang udah mau mampir dan icip-icip fanfic ku inii._

 _Btw, ini pertama kalinya aku ke fandom KarmaNagisa dan juga_

 _Pertama kalinya nulis fanfic Assassination Classroom.._

 _Pokoknya serba pertama lah *Sob*_

 _Mohon Bantuan nyaa~_

 _._

 _._

 _God Bless Us!_

 _Nala.K_


End file.
